In recent years, vehicles driven by electric power have been used.
This leads to a need for supplying electric power to a vehicle.
For example, electric power is fed to a parked vehicle by an electric power supplying apparatus.
The electric power supplying apparatus is capable of supplying electric power to a vehicle in a wireless manner.
For example, such an idea has been studied that a vehicle has a wireless type electric power receiving coil on a bottom part thereof, and an electric power supplying coil is provided below the vehicle to supply electric power to the vehicle.
FIGS. 13A and 13B are diagrams of a wireless power transfer system.
The concept illustrated in FIGS. 13A and 13B has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,255.
When a wireless type power transfer is employed, it is desired that the electric power is supplied with a small energy loss from the electric power supplying coil to the electric power receiving coil.
When supplying electric power from the electric power supplying coil to the electric power receiving coil in a wireless manner, it is also desired that usage is easy.
In the wireless power transfer system, electric power is fed in a wireless manner from the electric power supplying coil to the electric power receiving coil via a magnetic field formed in a space between the electric power supplying coil and the electric power receiving coil.